


That Was Exhilarating

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Just a really fluffy, cute fanfic in which T.J. and Cyrus go for a walk together when T.J. gets cold all of a sudden. How will Cyrus respond to this? Will his boyfriend be okay with this, or is he too stubborn for his own good."Are you cold?""Of course I'm not," T.J. stated defensively. "What makes you say that?""I'm not stupid, T.J.""I never said you were, Underdog," T.J. huffed."You act like it, sometimes," Cyrus pointed out, hurt flickering over his face.(It has a happy ending, I swear).Based off a fic prompt from Tumblr.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	That Was Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is rushed but oh well! Stay safe, look after yourselves and enjoy this fanfiction!

"Are you cold?" 

"What?" T.J. stared at his boyfriend, acting perplexed. Cyrus squeezed his fingers, as they were holding hands through their gloves (the park was currently empty). 

"You heard me, Teej. I asked you whether you were cold or not." 

"Of course I'm not," T.J. stated defensively. "What makes you say that?" 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Why did T.J. do that? He wasn't stupid, he could see that his significant other was freezing-so why hadn't he simply jusy mentioned it?

"I'm not stupid, T.J." 

"I never said you were, Underdog," T.J. huffed, his breath being released as a cold puff of air, mirroring the way Cyrus' was. A thick blanket of snow covered the grass either side of them, a sign that December was making its presence known. It was early December, but still. 

"You act like it, sometimes," Cyrus pointed out, hurt flickering over his face. Noticing this, T.J.'s face softened. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Cyrus. I didn't mean to." 

"I forgive you, it's fine," he responded, smiling. He did genuinely forgive him, and also, their date was going well up until that point. Why bother ruining it when things were so seemingly perfect? 

Half an hour prior to this, they'd both ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream and about a dozen fluffy, sweet marshmallows on top of them, just enjoying nature and each other's presence. It had been a little over a month since they'd confessed their feelings for each other at Andi's party, and everything was going well. 

Cyrus knew their relationship was strong enough that it would weather any (figurative) storm that came their way, and they'd make it past the Honeymoon stage of the relationship the way some relationships hadn't. After everything they'd been through together, their bond was stronger than ever.

T.J. beamed back at him, swinging his arms so that their entwined hands were doing the same thing.

"So, do you think it'll snow at Christmas, then?" 

He knew that the boy obviously didn't celebrate the occasion, given that he was Jewish and everything, but he adored pretty much anything to do with it. 

Cyrus nodded enthusiastically. "Probably, yeah. I hope so, anyway. Snow is just so exciting! I mean, think about it. You can make snow angels and snowmen and have snowball fights with each other and sit inside and be cosy in front of the fire. I do feel bad for people who end up stuck out in it, though-especially in blizzards, you know?" 

He chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend was, ans how caring he could be, too. How did he get this lucky? How did he deserve Cyrus Goodman? "I know. I love the snow too, but I don't see what's wrong with preferring the rain!" 

Cyrus shook his head in despair. "So many things, believe me. Where do I start?" 

And then he was off again, rambling in the same sweet, endearing way he always did, while they winded around the path, careful to avoid the slippery ice below them, the snow falling like pieces of fluffy clouds cascading down from Heaven. While they were fake arguing, a bit of a snowflake fell onto Cyrus' eyelashes and they both start laughing. He looked up at T.J. through them as a joke, but he was stunned and rendered him temporarily speechless. Needless this to say, this was a great feat on Cyrus' part, which he wouldn't stop bragging about every two seconds. Or that's what it felt like to him at least. 

Before long, however, he began shivering violently again, like he had done earlier, which is what had invited Cyrus to wonder out loud whether or not he was cold in the first place. In all fairness, it wasn't his fault that he got cold so easily. It just happened. He resented it. Feeling the chill in the air more than his boyfriend annoyed him, because it made him appear weak. He wasn't weak. Far from it, actually. 

Noticing this, Cyrus' glanced at T.J. worriedly. Being the caring person he was, he wouldn't let his boyfriend freeze at all. Besides, he hardly got cold anyway. 

Carefully, he unwrapped his maroon scarf while his significant other chattered to him happily about his next basketball game, then stopped where he was stood to wrapit around a scarfless T.J.

The boy frowned, his confusion visible in his eyes. "Cyrus, what are you doing?" 

"Keeping you warm," was the only explanation he was offered. 

"But that's your scarf, so you should have it on," he protested weakly, his teeth chattering. He knew hoe kind Cyrus could be, yet this was an all too generous for him to do.

"Nonsense. It looks much better on you than it does on me anyway," T.J.'s boyfriend said as he looped the scarf around the protesting boy's neck. "Et voila! All nice and warm and snug now." 

Tears pricked T.J.'s eyes. "Underdog, you're too kind to me. Really. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that, you know." 

"But I wanted to," Cyrus replied. T.J. sighed. His argument was watertight. There was no way he could argue with that. 

They carried on walking in comfortable silence for a minute or two, before stopping at the swings. 

"Hey, you've got a little something on your face," T.J. commented, touching Cyrus' face. A visibly flustered Cyrus asked what it was, to which the athlete's response was 'snow.' 

Cyrus giggled. "I love how you flirt," he whispered, looking up from his long eyelashes in a more serious romantic manner. 

"And I love how you respond to my flirting," T.J. whispered back. He leaned forward, resting a thumb on the other boy's cheek. He took a deep breath, mustering all the courage he possibly could, and then spoke again.

"I might have to kiss it off." 

Cyrus' eyes widened in excitement.They were brighter than ever, sparkling with happiness and hope. Love, too. "Be my guest," he answered back, in the most tender fashion possible. 

That being said, an ecstatic T.J. leaned forward, with Cyrus mirroring him, and they kissed each other. As their lips met, they were lost in their own, perfect little world, where nothing else mattered except for them and the love they both held for each other. It was magical, electrical, perfect in every single way conceivable. 

"Wow," Cyrus breathed as they both came up for air several seconds later. "That was exhilarating." 

"I know, right?" 

He giggled, not quite able to believe what had just happened. Was it real? Had he really just kissed Cyrus? That was crazy. It had been his first kiss, too. It wasn't so bad as far as first kisses went. Not so bad at all.

"And to think that this happened because I gave you my scarf," Cyrus teased. "If that's the case, I might have to lend you it morr often," he added. 

T.J. shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, both of their eyes bright with emotion. "Come on, silly." He wrapped an arm around him affectionately. "Let's get you home." 

It went without saying that it had been the best walk ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and a comment if you liked this! Thanks so much for your constant supporting and taking the time to read this fic, I seriously appreciate it! 
> 
> Stay safe and have a wonderful day! :)
> 
> L x


End file.
